Transformers: The Lost one
by Animeak116
Summary: When the mini con ship lands on Remnant to escape the War for Cybertron. They are never heard from at all for years. Many years later a Young boy sees a ship crash. Alone, unwanted, and ready to give up his life. He stumbled across the wreckage to find a lone pod. What will he do when he encounters a protoform that takes the shape of a long lost friend but with a odd hair color?
1. Lost

**Prolong**

Cybertron, Home to Robotic organisms like the Autobots, Decepticons, and Minicons. A War has ravaged the planet. The Decepticons wanted to enslave the people of Cybertron under the rule of there leader Megatron. The Autobots led by there fearless Leader Optimus Prime have fought for eons. And the Minicons a third party of smaller robots didn't want any part of the war. The Autobots lead them to safety and evacuated them off world on a ship called "In Amber Clad." Though as it left Cybertron the Decepticons War ships pursued the Minicons and damaged there ship as it entered its Space bridge.

Fortunately the Space bridge collapsed behind the Minicons ship. However the as the ship left its own space bridge the ship limped to a unknown system. but due to its large size it went through a planets moon. But thanks to the planets gravity the shards of the moon stayed near the moon. Due to taking additional damage it crashed on a large contentant of the planet it has randomly bridged to. And there the Minicons stayed for many many years.

Thankfully the Autobots didn't forget the Minicons and managed to trace there faint signal to the planet. But the Decepticons have other plans as well. They followed the small band if Autobots into there Space bridges unknown jump. The Autobots crash land and the Decepticons where going to kill them off and take whatever Minicons they could find. However as the Autobots ship entered atmosphere. A young child saw the two ships alone in a forests. And his curiosity got the better of him.

 **Location: Vale**

 **area: deep Emerald forests**

A lone boy sat on the ruins of a White Fang base. The twelve year old only looked at his hands. Soot from a fire was on them. He had no choice but to escape the burning structure by himself. After all his teammate was told by there leader to leave him. He never felt so betrayed by anyone then that day several months ago. Low on food and ammo, left here for dead. He thought of a old friend he met when he was seven. When he was left on the streets of his village to fend for himself.

She was rather beautiful for someone of her age. Late twentys early thirtys. How she treated him like he was a part of her family. That is till he got the terrible news. She had "died" on a mission shortly after visiting his village. His hand slipped into his chest armors pocket. He then felt a round object but couldn't feel anything due to his combat gloves. Sighing he looked up to the sky to see another cloudless sky. Stars danced brightly in the sky.

He remembered back in his village that he'd look to the stars. Almost longingly to know if one represents him surrounded by others. He often wondered if he wasn't born with what he had in his blood would he have friends his age? He pushed those thoughts of companionship away from his mind. He had to remember why he was alone. His blood, His semblance, all a curse on this wretched world. Like he was made to be the spite of everyone. After all his teammate left him at the command of there leader.

And just like that he wasn't even good enough to save when the building came crashing down on him. People disappointed him. Humans, Faunus, though different there all so one in the same. They both hate, they're both greedy, they both use there silver tongues to Lie and manipulate others to rally to there cause. Then again he was foolish enough to believe that mans words that his life would be better then this. Sleeping in the dirt of a soggy cardboard box. Hunted by families for a crime his ancestors committed but put all the blame on him.

"Yeah thats what I am. A curse." he said to himself. "No thats not what she would have wanted to hear me say." he thought.

He looked up at the sky again. And found a blank spot in the sky. No light illuminated the space. All but one lone star. It was alone like he was. While other stars appeared around it. The stars stayed away from the one lone one. As if avoiding it like the plague. He couldn't help but frown. He had found his star that represents him. Alone, unwanted, avoided.

With a sigh he looked back down to the ground. Pistol in hand. And a tear in his eye. The one tear fell from his eye. Only to be stopped by his face mask. His tears where never allowed to be shown in the world. His Mask did that. Putting his hood over his head he stood up and grabbed his backpack with what little gear he had and picked up his rifle.

And alone he walked into the Emerald Forest. However in the direction he walked. He never noticed the sign the White Fang left behind on the torched earth. "Forgotten Forests, Beware". Rather fitting for someone who has decided to never trust another person from Humanity. As he walked he looked at the stars again to pinpoint where he was.

What was odd was that one star appears to be moving. And rather fast. He took out binoculars to attempt to get a closer look. It was nothing but a meteor. He was about to put them aqay from his eyes when next he saw it turning on its own rather sharply revealing a long body that has some spines that can function as wings. Which was odd and it also looked like it had lights on them. He took out his Scroll to see if he had a signal but no signal was present.

He was to far from any sub towers to get any sort of long rang or short rang communications. Then a loud noise came and the earth around him rumbled. He then couldn't look at the odd meteor because it entered atmosphere. He had to take cover behind some trees till the Rumbling went away he then looked at the slender object Fall to the forests floor with a crash.

He then reaches into his chest pocket and took out a locket. His thumb touched the symbol that was engraved on it. Then he heard another loud Roar that sounded like engines running. He then looked to see a Unknown Bull head going to the area where the Meteor had crashed. He then clenched the locket in his fist and put it a away back into his chest pocket.

He loaded his rifle with a magazine and pulled back the charging handle and ran after the crash site. Following the bullhead but remaining hiden.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Area: Emerald Forest Crashsight**

"Ugh my processor." A large Robot said as he got up from his place on the floor when there ship crashed.

 _"Autobots, Status!?"_ a voice said onto there radios.

It sounded middle-aged. Wise, but was also full of concern.

"Optimus? Oh thank primus I thought i was the only survivor. The Ship took one hell of a beating!?" The Robot replied to the voice on the radio.

" _I read you Topgun. Where are you?"_ The voice said.

The robot looked about switching his optic lenses to see in the dark.

"Im in the starboard Aft near the cargo bay." Topgun replied.

" _Roger that Topgun. Check the Cargo bay make sure the vip is alright."_ Optimus said.

"Copy that Optimus! Heading there now." Topgun said as he took out a gun.

Its Design looked like rectangle but was cut into several areas and the barrel a rectangular optic was on the top of it as if a odd acog scope. (Basically the Halo 4 BR).

He started to Run to the Cargo bay. The long corridors making it a maze to navigate.

 **Area: Outside the wreckage**

The twelve year old looked about the wreckage of the ship. Or at least he thinks its a ship. The Bullhead landed in a clearing that the object made when it crashed. Scouting about keeping to the forests. He noticed the symbol on the bull head. The White Fang was here. they started taking out supplies to crack open the metal shell. Dispite the crash landing it was relatively intact.

"Pilots stay with the Bull head well check out whats inside." The leader said to two members.

They nodded and went back into the bullhead. The boy attached a suppressor to his rifle and slid down the area he was over watching. He then hid behind the crates they took out.

"Man I hated sleeping in the dirt after those two humans destroyed our base." On said that was operating a buzz say.

"Hay at least we killed one in the fire." the one holding the generator said.

"Yeah true." He then went through the metal. "Boss I got us a way in."

The leader nodded as he went to them. At least a platoon was waiting to plunder what was inside.

"Alright lets go." The leader said.

As the White Fang grunts went into the object. The boy went to the bull head. The landing ramp was still down so he snuck aboard.

"Ah peace and quiet" pilot one said.

"Yeah boss seems insistent that the younger human was still alive. And.." The second pilot paused as he smelled something off.

"Do you smell ash?" the first pilot asked.

Both looked back to see a dark figure behind them. A black hood covered his face. Not that they could see it. A grim mask covered it. It to was oddly black. Was this person a goth or something? The covers of it looked like it could very well match a smoothed out Skull. What was haunting was the black lenses in the deep eye sockets. (Think of the Army of two masks).

"Oh Shit!" pilot one said.

They both reached for there guns but the twelve year old was faster. Pulling out his rifle and pistol he shot pilot one with the rifle. And pilot two with the pistol. There masks cracked as the high caliber rounds went through both of there heads. They slumped in there pilot chairs. Dead. Putting away his pistol he then turned around to leave the Bull head. Looking at the hole they made in the odd crafts hull. He decided to look into what the White Fang held interest in on the metal flying contraption.

Taking a step into the crashed ship. He noticed how big the halls where. As if the people that built the thing where at least pretty tall. He turned on his thermal lenses to see in the dark barley lit corridors. Turning to his left he saw read shoe prints on the cold metal floor. Those of the White Fang. And right next to them was as least longer and wider then him. They looked as if they came from a mecha show. He then started to walk down the halls. Embracing the darkness.

 **Area: Corridor 35B (two levels away from Cargo bay)**

The large robot looked about the halls. He heard something breach the hull that sounded like a saw blade. When he entered the new corridor he saw a square hole. It was rather small for what a Decepticon would use unless it was one of Soundwaves Tapecons or whatever the hell he called them. The Large Robot ran in hopes that the cargo is still intact and hopefully the intruders dont find it.

 **Area: Cargo bay**

The White Fang leader looked about the large room. Crates of unknown objects and odd blue cubes. His men stayed vigilant looking about the areas for any possible ambush. Then what was unexpected was the lights to turn on. The door they came through opened. They hid behind anything. And so they heard the being talk that came in.

 _"Topgun whats your status?"_ a voice was heard on some sort of radio.

"Im in the cargo bay Optimus. Though everything seems to be in order. Bu any chance that was your end that turned on the lights?" another voice spoke.

 _"Yes Redalert got the power on however the lights wont last on. Start searching for the precious cargo and escort it back to the bridge. I pray its still intact."_ the radio voice said.

"Copy that Topgun out." the newly added voice said.

Odd footsteps was heard throughout the area. It was as if the being was made of metal. Staying hidden the White Fang grunts looked to eachother on the opposite sides of the crates there hiding behind or in. Then what caught there attention was a large tanish white foot made of metal landed to where they can see it. It was angled oddly as the metal boot looked like it had armored joints to where the ankle meets the shin bones at the bottom. The out lines of the foot was a gun metal grey. And the leg the foot was attached to was rectangular in shape.

(think of Gundam Unicorn without the super mode)

When the large metal feet left the white fang decided to continue to scout out what could be useful. And when they mean useful its for mainly harming humans and Faunus that side with humans. Thats when they came across some random object. It looked like an egg but the embryo was like glass. It was humanoid looking but looked slimy and oily.

"Sir what the hell is that?" one grunt said.

"I don't know but lets take it. It seems rather important." The leader said.

"Ah sir." another said

"What?"

They all turn around to see a ratger short individual. Possibly that of a child. His grim face mask was haunting. Red streaks covered his mask and metallic body armor. White paint in the form of skull covered the upper jaw and face area while a belt if bullet images was in place of where the lower jaw was. The White fang was shocked to see that.

"Everyone prepare to kill the human." the leader said.

The Black armored and cloaked Individual tilted his head. He then reached behind his hood and pulled two masks out. They where white and had a red design on the sides that couldn't cover a full face. He dropped them to there feet and what angered them the most. Was that there was blood stains on them with a hole between where the eyes would be.

"Open Fire!" The leader yelled.

The "child" took cover behind a large crate that was unphased by there cheap bullets and weapons. He then took up a small device and through it to the middle of the group. It then exploded killing three that where to close to it that didn't see it. Pulling out two handguns that resembles M1911s he flipped the safeties off and ran at them in the hell of lead going towards him. This caused them to scatter but not fast enough to dodge some of his bullets. Rounds entered the normal white fang grunts bodys in vital areas. Blood smered the metal floors as they started to fall one by one. Soon only three where left. They weren't the standard Grunts. One the leader was holding a large trench knife. One, a female that seemed to be a young dear faunus. Was holding a odd grenade launcher with a curved blade on the back end of it. It was type 23 Bruticus shot. Or the Griff shot that the original designer of the weapon called it.

And the last one had a kikari samurai short Blade but its holster was large containing several dust blades. They all pointed there respective weapons at the young human who in turn had his handguns pointed at him.

"Arent you a bit young to be a huntsman?" The Leader said.

The child didn't respond but rather he dropped the magazine in his left hand gun and used a speed reloader to insert a fresh one into it.

"Boss i dont think this kid can talk. But i cant wait to here him scream for his mother!" The one holding the Kikari stated.

The child narrowed his eyes at them. They couldn't see it but he was so close to wanting to kill the three of them.

"You have innocent blood on your hands. I for one dont care if what you thought that killing your own kind for wanting a peaceful resolution to what humanity has done to your race was right. They've dome nothing but to try to lessen the divide between Humanity and the Faunus. Its you assholes that are fucking everything up for everyone." The human boy replied.

"Humans dont deserve to live among the Faunus. They deserve what they got coming to them. And when your race feels our wrath they will know true fear!" the girl said.

"Then your no different then the bastards that harmed you in the first place. Not supporting you fuckers is there choice. That doesn't make it right to call them traitors because they dont like what the white fang is doing."

He felt it again. His semblance trying to over ride his will to make him invisible. He can only push back the side effects for so long.

"Then you will die like every Human and traitorous Faunus before you!" The man with the Trench knife yelled.

The leader ran at him with the sole purpose to kill. The child put away his handguns and took out a Large Kbar combat knife and Stopped the leaders blade. The force between both males made a crater where the boy stood.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" The boy argued

"We told you a Life of Weakness wasn't for us!"

The man then started attacking the boy more. His swings precise. His motions with sharpe strikes. His movement to over power the smaller boy. Then they heard gun fire from the dear faunus. They both looked to see what was going on. Purple spiders where attacking the two remaining white fang members with relentless force. And the Larger robot they saw earlier was also shooting at spiders.

"I'll deal with you later!" the leader then broke off there fight.

He then ran to his two teammates.

"Come we are leaving this place!" He said.

But he didn't see nor noticed that a mechanical purple spider was stalking him. Sadly it was to late to warn him. The Spider came down with a thud. The leader tried to attack but the odd spider was faster it then swiped the Trench knife from his hands and stabbed him with one of its legs. Blood dripped from the impaled white fang leader. He coughed up blood from being stabbed in the gut from the spiders legs. And he was inched ever closer to its disgusting mouth. The purple glow that came from it resonated with evil purpose. And swallowed him whole.

The other two white fang members saw what happened and where horrified. The girl desperately fired off grenades from her weapon. Then one tried to attack from above but she heard it on time and learning from her leaders mistake she fired upwards. The head of the spider blew apart unleashing blue liquid from its destroyed falling husk. The one with the Kikari sliced through the legs of the spiders. His rapid strikes ether sliced through a leg or blocked a incoming attack.

However the cloaked individual stood by as he watched from cover. The two white fang members where not gonna make it. The Giant robot kept shooting the Spiders talking to someone on his internal radio. The Deer Faunus reached into her ammo bag to pull out a link of grenades for her weapon. Unfortunately she pulled out an empty hand. She resorted to using her weapons bladed side to kill the spiders. The cloaked individual opened fire on the spiders after finally realizing what was going on.

With every one that died two more took there places. Then he notices that the spiders numbers where shorting. Unless there retreating he assumed that they where mostly dead. He then heard a blood curling scream from the deer faunus. She had been impaled from behind. The spider that impaled her tossed her off its leg to a container. A loud thud was heard and he watched in horror as the body of the girl slid down before being impaled again by her own weapon.

The robot killed the last of the spiders attacking him. The robot looked at the cloaked individual who was behind a crate shooting at the spiders attacking another small person he had a thin but medium length sword ans was killing the last of his spiders with ease. That is before something large fell from the deck above the robot. It landed behind the small being with the sword. It looked behind himself and tried to slice through the thicker leg of the creature that fell.

Sadly this didn't work and the small being was swatted away from it and it crashed into a crate. His bones where now broken and couldn't move. The creature then looked at the robot. It looked at the bipedal robot with a hunger in its eyes.

"You killed my brethren Autobots prepare to be eaten!" the bug like creature said.

"Oh Primus. Bombshell." the robot said in annoyance. "Optimus we have a Decepticon on board!"

The Bug known as bombshell leaped at the tall robot. The robot fired at it but unfortunately the Decepticon Bombshell was faster and hot ontop of him.

"Time to eat!" the mechanical bug said.

"Damnit!" the robot said

The cloaked individual saw this and wanted to walk away.

 _"Hold on Topgun! Where on our way!"_ he heard the robots radio said.

The robot struggled with the oversized bug. A purple emblam was on its sides for all to see. The last fleshy being looked back to see that the robot now Identified as "Topgun" was struggling. And was losing poorly. He tried to look away from it hoping his sympathy would go away. Then he heard the sound of metal crushing Metal.

"So delicious! Your armored hide is made of titanium. A little bit light on the electrons though." the giant bug saod as it started to try eating the robot.

"Get off me you slag!!!" The Robot replied with a punch.

He couldn't stand there and watch hs had to do something. He unloaded his magazine into the bugs rear end. It roared in pain. With a bit of annoyance. It then turned to the individual and he ran.

"Hay catch me if you can lugnut!" the child said.

"Grrr. I'll deal with you later!" the bug saod as it left the wounded robot.

"Ugh well i guess this is how i go then." the robot said tiredly

The child ran like a bat out of hell. Firing at the large bug. The dust rounds did some damage but clearly it would take a larger caliber and more ammo to take it down. He then turned right to a dead end. Only a capsule was in the only thing in his way as well as large contaners. He ran behind it not noticing that it was shaking. He looked about his surroundings amd saw blood stain the floors and the large crates.

"This was..." he heard something close by and wemt infront of the capsule.

Upon further inspection he saw what the previous White Fang members saw. Some sort of humanoid in it. Thinking to himself he thought it could help him and that robot. He then noticed a small consul on the side and tried to get the thing open but the minute he touched it. It burned his hands.

"Gahh! Son of a!"

Then scans of him where taken by the odd thing. Then a cord with a some sort of device came out of the capsule. For once the twelve year old was scared. It then wrapped quickly around his neck and the device then slithered its way onto his forehead. And with a splitting pain. It went through his memories. He felt the years of pain and sorrow flow through the device as a hum of warm energy but it came with a lot of pain. He screamed so loud that the Decepticon Bombshell was alerted to his location.

The humanoid form to shook with fear. As if it was experiencing the same thing he was through his memory's. He tried to pull tge device off his head but it was stuck to him. Then both stopped shaking when both fell upon the memory's of a women. She was at least in her early to mid twentys. The humanoid inside the capsule rose its eyebrows unconsciously at this women. It saw this womens kindness to him when his village treated him like the scum of Cybertron. It then felt the pain he felt when he was told by a older man woth sleek hair and looked gritty that she had died on mission. It then saw the locket he kept that the women gave him and then something else happened.

The device came off his forehead but still kept its grip around his neck and pulled him closer. It then brought up ine if his struggling hands closer to the capsule and forced him to place his hand on the translucent membrane or glass and it burned his hand again. The pain was hard. He gritted his teeth to try not screaming again. Bombshell however came from ontop of a crate yards away behind him. Seeing this chance to take two easy meals he leaps but is blinded by a light.

"What is this!" it roared as it went back to its original spot on the crates.

Whatever this capsule did it was sapping the childs aura and fast. He had lost half of his current aura when everything settled. He was tired then and dispite his best efforts his drowsiness took over and feel asleep and dropped to the ground. The cord that held him retreated and let him drop to the cold metal floor. When bombshell looked when the light left and his optics widen.

A Femme about the fleshys size came out of the capsule. Her armor was a rectangular frame like the Autobot he was trying to eat. However her face was that of a fleshy. Light tan skin and blue hair with red dips and odd silver eyes. The Femme fell to her knees and breathed hard. As if she was hit in the gut that air left its internal organs. The Femme then looked to its right to see the unconscious fleshy. Getting up onto its feet it struggled to get to him. Placing two cold oily fingers on his neck she felt a pulse.

However what scared Bombshell was when she looked at him. The cold look in her eyes made him so afraid it would give Megatron a run for his money. He had to escape this ever growing sense of danger inside of him. He then transformed into his robot mode with his blaster in hand. He was going to fire at the both of them. But then the femme pulled out a rifle of her own and shot first. It was similar to the fleshys rifle in design but had more firepower.

His hand dropped his weapon at the worst possible moment. She then used some sort of rocket boosters on her back and flew to his face and fired. Bombshell roared back in pain as his hands covered his face plate.

"Damn you!" he shouted.

"Hay Bombshell!"

He heard the voice of the Autobot he was going to eat and looked to his right to see a badly damaged Topgun. His armored frame was white. His sholders had extra plating that was damaged. A single hirn patruded from his head. His helm that of a odd combat helm. (Basically the Gundam Unicorn model). A fist came crashing into Bombshells face. He was daised by the impact and his optics widened. He was about to fight back when he felt a burning sensation in his armored hid.

Looking down he saw a sword go through his abdomen. His mechanical body shook with fear. And then Topgun pointed his own rifle at bombshells head.

"Good bye bombshell." Topgun said.

And with one trigger pull half his helm came off. But he was still kicking like the bug he was. Bombshell elbowed the Autobot that rammed there sword into him and slashed Topgun with his free hand. He then didn't noticed the small Femme had a sholder mounted canon charging. But by then it was to late. His remaining half of his head looked to the femmes direction only to see black as his the rest of his head was blown off.

Bombshells body fell limp and collapsed to the ground. Topgun was in need of repair. The that stabbed Bombshell held his side in pain.

"What in primus name are you!?" the Autobot asked the small Femme.

She however didn't answer. The power it took in the sholder canon she used drained a lot of her energy. She then turned to the Fleshy unconscious and she collapsed in exhaustion.

" _This is Optimus. Ratchet whats your status?"_ The new Autobots name was hailed on his radio.

"Optimus You may want to take a look at this. The precious cargo has somehow...awakened. And she is different." Ratchet replied.

" _Copy that im not to far now."_ The radio replied.

"What in Cybertrons Name happened here?" Ratchet said to Topgun as he started to get a look at his wounds.

"Ugh. You have no idea Ratchet. At least a platoon of thise fleshys almost made it to the capsule holding the protoform. Then out of no where Bombshell and a lot of insectacon drones attacked everything and ate the fleshys except that one in black. He helped me by getting rid of the last if the insectacons and got bombshell off me. Then here we are now." Topgun replied.

"Save your strength solider. Lets get you to sick bay." Ratchet said.

"Ugh, Remind me to use bombshells body for target practice." Topgun said before entering hibernation.

"Dont worry Topgun I'll remind you."

Ratchets eyes darted to the two small beings om the floor. The one in black and the other that was supposed to be the Protoform that they held in the cargo bay. What was odd was that her armor was similar to that of Topguns frame. The new type of Cybertrons called "Gundams". However her design was that if the old legend of the first one that came to be on Cybertron. Except for the off colors of pink, purple, and Blue. That and that her face plates look off. Whatever that being in black did it changed her a lot.

"Primus whats going on with all of this." he muttered to himself.

He picked up the unconscious being in black, the newly awakened protoform, and Topgun to the medical bay. Hopefully Through his medical scans with his equipment could shed some light on the situation.

 **If you guys want more of this feel free to say so in the comments. But As if now this isn't a series just a one shot.**


	2. True death of me

_"All it takes for evil men to Win. Is for the Righteous ones to do nothing." - Unknown_

Optimus waited on his old friend Ratchet on the repairs of there Rookie Topgun. After having battled with Bombshell and nearly eaten to death. Topgun being the stubborn Gundam frame he was got up again and delt a blow to the old decepticons face. He then thought about the intruders that have been eaten and killed by the insecticons protoforms. Except for the two that were dead and the one that helped Topgun get Bombshell off his metal hid.

Though when he saw there VIP protoform he never expected it to take the form of a legendary frame thats been close to one of the first primes. Then again the Legends spoke very little of the original thirteen primes and the one known as the "Fallen" and his betrayal to his brothers and sisters. The "Fallen" was a devil when he redesigned himself to better suit the war beast Unicron. However this was all rumors. And his concerns where not on the old legends of the 'Fallen' But that of the return of one of the primes. From a hybrid from that a kin to the protoform that took Bombshells spark.

But what really disturbed him was the fleshy body the protoform took. Her armor was simply that armor. The actual frame and body type was that to the felshy that helped destroy bombshell. Though what its goals where where unknown. And why the protoform took the form of a fleshy was also called into question. So many things to many variables. He was taken out of his thoughts when Ratchet came out with a tired sigh.

"If you must know they'll live. Topgun just needs to let his systems reboot. As for the protoform I have her hooked up to the Energon recharge station. As for the fleshy it was a lot more tricky then i previously thought." the old Veteran medic said aloud.

"What do you mean old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I had to create a device to negate whatever was causing the poor thing to become invisible. Hell I thought i was dreaming when he turned invisible right infront of my eyes and some unconscious part of my processor said to ignore him. That...didn't sit well with me."

"Unconscious part?"

"Simply put Optimus. Hes probably the best cloaker if he was one on Cybertron. But the unfortunate thing would be that he'd be ignored had my subroutines hadn't kicked in to make sure my patients get the care they need."

"I see. Is Topgun in any condition to talk?"

"Yes but it be best to leave him to reboot. Otherwise he'd probably say some off topic things if its more about the fleshy you want to know about."

"I see. Thank you Ratchet."

And with that the leader of the Autobots left the medical bay. However what they didn't know was that the protoform and the human where talking to one another telepathically. But not without sharing some...memories first.

 **Cybertron**

 **many many years ago**

(play "Sprit of fire" Halo wars OST)

He felt himself starting to wake up. His eyes opened to a very frosty area.

"I'm in a vehicle?" the cloaked individual thought to himself

"Optimus. This is GM team Blue six. On our way to blue fives location."

"Copy that Blue six let us know what happened down there." a rough voice said on the radios.

He was confused at all of this. He was surrounded by robots that seems that they fit better in a two'd drawn cartoon. Then he heard the radio cracking to life.

"Blue six! Blue Six! this is Blue Five! where under attack by unknown decepticon forces!" another frantic voice spoke.

He looked over the vehicle's hood and his eyes magnified to see what was happening at there "destination" what he saw was odd. Two white and red colored machines running out of a complex. They had green visors and oddly shaped bodys. One of the two fired what looked like a rifle but was shot in the head in return. The last white and red machine showed off more of its humanoid body with a odd red symbol on its sholder pad. It then fell down as it was shot in a area that could be considered a spinal cord.

It crawls away from the entrance. But unfortunately a much larger machine decloaked. It was green and its helm was like that if a odd gas mask. its parts where round in shape unlike the white ones. The green machines one pink eye glowed. A purple symbol on its own sholder pad. Held up it's arm and with a purple looking sword that was a kin to plasma. And in one thrust it stabed the white machine.

"Gahhhhh!"

He heard the radio go off. He looked back to see the dead white machine lose all color in its visor. Its was then picked up by the odd green machine by the neck. It then scaned the white one and when it was confirmed dead he turned to the complex and tossed the white one away. Several more if the green machines decloaked. Several transformed into a type of fighter jet.

Then all hell broke out. Bases came down from the sky. His vehicle was turned over on its side. He stood near it and fired at the odd looking machines with one eye. He killed several as two very light green macines similar to the white ones he saw moments ago came to back him up. They to fired there rifles at the other side. Two fell down and one got his comrade. He then started ti think to himself.

"Why am I fighting these things?"

The battle started to go south. GMs started to fall like bowling pins. The other sides machines started to fall to but there was just to man. He then heard his radio cracking to life. Looking to where the signal is coming from. Five Red, White, and Blue machines stood on a metal cliff. The Five stood there holding weapons of unknown origin.

(the five Gundams in MSG Seed)

"This is Gundam team Omega. If the Decepticons want war for the All Spark. They got one!" One said as a army mobilized.

 **Pillar of the** **Autumn**

 **Med bay**

The black cloaked individual woke up hyperventilating. Once he got his breathing undercontrol he looked about the place he was in. It was metallic like the cargo hold he last remembered being. However when he looked on the place he was on he was amazed by the sheer size of the metal bed object he was on. He then felt a bit cold and tried to get his cloak around his body. Only to find that his cloak was missing. Only his body armor and mask stayed on him.

He then felt something come closer to him. He looked to his left and saw a girl about his age. Short blue hair, red tips, and a face that looked a lot like someone he knew from his past. He then saw that his cloak was around her body. He then looked to his right to see a large robot at a console. Its frame was different then what he saw in his dream. Or was it a memory he never knew he had. It didn't matter what he really needed rught now was his guns.

"Figured you'd feel better having one beside you." the machine spoke.

It was as if it could see him. Though he felt his Semblances side effects on at the moment but why did this thing see him.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"One of your guns." the machine replied still without looking at him.

Looking to his right he saw one of his hand guns. Picking it up he flipped the safety off and pointed it at the Robot. It however responded to him when he lifted his hands in the air.

"Please refrain from shooting me. Im only a medic." it replied.

"What the hell is this some trick? Where am I? What are you and whats your purpose here!?"

Ratchet sighs as he then turned around. His orange and white paint job looked old. Scratches and the like covered him as if he was a warrior rather then a medic as he said. (his Transformers prime frame).

"Look we found your world on accident. Our mission is to find a lost ship that has very important people on board it and it looked like the signal came from here on your planet."

The cloaked individual didn't looked convinced. He then stood up still pointing his weapon at the war vet medical officer. Keeping his eye on the rather tall machine. He put away his handgun.

"Where are my other weapons?" he asked.

"Locked away. So you dont start hurting innocent bots."

"To late for that sense you let me keep one of my hand guns."

Ratchet laughes at his response which only confused him.

"Sorry just the irony is what I'm laughing at."

Thet then heard a whimper. Both Ratchet and the individual looked to the left to see a girl. While he never noticed this before he saw her armor was white and pink with a hint of red. It looked similar but different to the bot he helped against that one robot that was almost eaten alive. However her face was exposed. She curled up into a ball as if she was getting cold. What was off about her to the individual was that she had a cord woth a small blue line at the connector to her back.

"Whats wrong with her?" the individual asked as he walked to her as of to inspect her.

"She spent a lot of energy to destroy a Decepticon known as bonbshell. Her heavy canon was removed so it wouldn't draw power from her spark. Though why she has a fleshy face is rather unknown to me." Ratchet replied.

The individual took a closer look at her face. The skin was flawless. The hair was short but close to the sholders. It also had red tips and a light sky blue color. But what interested him was not that she looked like a friend of his from his long distant past. But she had a grimace to her face. As if having a nightmare.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Well unless we go into her memory core via a portable psychic patch. Then we won't know for sure. But we cant do that without her consent."

"Why not just do it?"

"Its very impolite to search through someone elses mind while there unconscious. Besides there could be a number of reasons that might not even fit in reality for what is happening in her head." Ratchet said as he went back to work.

Ratchet looked back to the small fleshy and was rather put off by his silence for something like it. But kept it to himself.

"Am I a prisoner here?" asked a voice so dead it made Ratchet shiver.

"No where only treating your wounds. And by the looks of it. You have a lot of them. Especially burns along you hands an arms." Ratchet replied.

The individual shook his head.

"Id rather not stay and linger. It be poor customs if I where to take advantage of your hospitality. After all im not worth anyones time. Much less the generosity of a medic."

Ratchet narrowed his optics. And thought to himself.

"Oh no not these types again."

"Id be best to simply drop me off at the next village near by. That or I'll walk from here to there."

"Not until your fully healed. Ive had rather stubborn patients like you so id suggest stop talking like a bot whos lost all sense of self worth." Ratchet replied going over Topguns medical records.

However he didn't realize what he said struck a cord. And a depressing aura was felt throughout the med bay. Looking back to the individual. He smiled and asked.

"Whats your name and what is your species?"

The individual looked up confused by his request. Only to sink back into his black cloak.

"343GS116" he replied. "My spices is called Human."

Ratchet raised a eyebrow.

"343? GS? 116? sounds like a serial number." Ratchet replied confused.

"Its the only name i was given. When I was born I was left on the streets to fend for myself. Stuff like that is common. We eventually get names though people like me normal go by is our birth certificate numbers. I just never bothered to make one up for myself."

Ratchet was still confused at this.

"I'm what people call a "Street rat". A child that has no one to care for him. Who digs through garbage to find something to eat and cloth ourselves or simply steal to survive."

Ratchet never replied as he took this information in. He then saw the individual turn around and cover himself with his cloak like a blanket.

"If what you say is true how did you get that equipment? if your poor like you said you are? how did you obtain that gear?"

"I stole it for all intents and purposes. People like me are always looked down upon by society as leachers of the system that does nothing but sit around and wait for someone to help them like the government. I stole all my equipment from a military installation so I can survive longer out in the wild. Thanks to my semblance it wouldn't make much difference even if they noticed some equipment missing like this armor i wear. That or I killed a bounty hunter who was hired for the sole purpose of killing me. Thats where I got these pistols and mask."

The individual pulled his hood over his head.

"Why am I even telling you this." he thought.

"I see." Ratchet said going back to reviewing his files. "Your a rather interesting being "Human". Though what is a semblance?"

"In basic terms. Its a ability that every person with aura has. How ones semblance is defined is normally based on ones soul. However thats not absolute rule. Some are genetically passed down from generation to the next."

Little did ether the individual or Ratchet know that one bot was watching there interaction.

"So does turning invisible and a after thought of ignoring your presence the basis of your spark or genetically passed down?"

The individual did not answer. Which got him thinking.

"How the hell are you still able to see me?" he asked.

"My optics have the ability to scan for carbon based lifeforms. Granted when I started to treat you for your burns. You turned invisible before me so I had to switch my scans to see you. Then another thing was my subroutines had to force whatever it was out of my processor to ignore you. While you where still knocked out I was able create a device to get you visible again. and to get that annoying sense to ignore you out of my processor." Ratchet replied.

"I see." he replied.

Optimus then walked in to the med bay. He looked at the individual, the protoform, and Topgun. He then walked to Topguns metal slab. The bot opened his optics to look at his leader.

"Hay Optimus. Hows it going?"

"Im alright Topgun. As well as everyone else is."

The individual looked up to see a Red and blue robot talk to the white and gun metal grey one. But then looked away and turned to his side.

"Whats wrong with him?" Topgun asked.

"Its complacated Topgun. Nothing me and Ratchet can't handle."

"And the protoform?"

"Safe and sound. However it awoke and changed unexpectedly."

"Yeah, saw it to. it was weird how is it?"

"Currently in need of a recharge. That canon sapped most of her energy." Ratchet said.

"Oh got it." Top gun then turned to the human who was wrapped into his cloak. "Hay whats your age?"

He thought that the individual was left on purpose. Trying to break Energon. But the cloak boy didn't answer. But when he did he felt disheartened from the voice that followed.

"Im twelve years old. And if you'll excuse me id rather get some more rest." The individual replied. Before shutting his eyes to sleep.

Ratchet, Optimus, and Topgun switched to there internal radios to communicate about what to do with the youngling.

"Clearly hes established that he just want to curl up and die. But why where these assassins after a sparkling? Thats just cruel." Topgub asked.

"We don't know the full extent of his history Topgun. Id be best not to entirely trust him without questioning him further." Optimus replied

"Optimus if I may this being this sparkling was hunted to be extinguished? Normally that would result in antisocial behavior and the soul reason he was hesitant to answer us back when he simply could have just kept silent. Also to take into account that he has no where to go and no one to go to. He's just generally not a social person. What is more concerning is if we let him go not only will he have to continue a life of Crime to sustain himself. But the poor thing just wants to die as if he doesn't matter to anyone he clearly has no allies or alligence to any nation that our scanners picked up. He also sounds so dead inside like ge was some child solider." Ratchet stated.

"Have you've been on there subnets to study there cultures Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Yes now that our ship is air born we where in range of the local subnet located at this place called Becon. As far as we know I dont necessarily like these creatures called 'Grim'." Ratchet replied.

"Should we keep him with us? He has no where to go and how he stated that people are after him to kill him. Should we let him go? I mean he had a tough life not to mention he had to take lives at a early state on life. Not even Minicons or Newborn protoforms have ever handled that type of situation with the best outcomes." Topgun said.

"If that is his choice. I will not force him to stay if he doesn't want to. But for now let us just hope he sees life in a new light." Optimus said as he took one last look at the Human before leaving.

"Hay Optimus." Topgun called

"What is it?" He replied.

"If he joins us. Hell need a name wont he?" Topgun said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well Maybe he can have your old name Optimus?" Ratchet said.

"Maybe. Its all up to him though." Optimus replied as he left the med bay.

 **One Hour Later**

The protoform woke up in shock. Like the individual 343GS116. She was breathing hard. She had her optics look about the room she was in. Then finally feeling a warm area on her back she felt the Energon recharge plug connected to her. She was about to physically remove it herself that is before it deattached itself and the cord slithered away from her into some machine.

Her optics then came onto the white robit she saw before going offline. Getting up she realized that she was rather put off by her surroundings. She then was about to get down that is till she saw 343GS116 laying down. Unmoving and silent. She was shocked at this but when she saw his cloak rising and falling. She calmed down a little knowing he was safe.

"Where am I?" she thought. "I was in a odd room and that large thing tried to kill me and big brother. But then my actions..." her head started to get a bit of pain.

"Hello there." said a odd voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw the machine that she helped out that time. Resting on a metal slab.

"Who...Are you?" she timidly asked.

"Me? I'm Topgun. An Autobot. You?" Topgun replied.

"I dont have a name." the protoform looked away nervously rubbing her elbow armor.

Topgun took notice and it reminded him of someone back on Cybertron. Though then again everything about this protoform was weird. Could be something she picked up when she was born. The Femme then went bact to 343GS116. She carfully pulled back his hood only to see his mask and buzz cut black hair. Sighing she then stepped to thw edge of the medical table and jumped off her thrusters on her back activated and slowed her decent.

"Where are you going?" Topgun asked.

"To look around." She replied.

"Wouldn't recommend it. Our medic doesn't like it when patients check out by themselves ie. Walking out when whenever they want. Trust me its better that you wait for him to return" the horned Autobot said.

"Fine." the protoform sighed.

Using her thrusters she got back onto the metal slab. Eventually Ratchet came in.

"Well looks like our new crew member is awake." He said as he went to a console and started typing.

"Um. Are you the medic sir?" the protoform asked.

"Yes in fact I am." Ratchet said.

Getting away from his console. He then went to a storage unit and a shuffling of tools was loud. This made the nervous protoform to fiddle with her robotic fingers out of anxiety. She sighed with releaf that Ratchet cane out with a hand held tool.

"If you could lay down that would be great just gonna take a scan." Ratchet stated.

She complied in doing so as he held the small device above her. A scanning light came out from a buldge and with a few hand motions moved the scanner up from head to armored toe. A monitor on Ratchets right started to comply a image of the protoforms frame but on the inside like a X-Ray. Removing the device from her veiw he placed it or more rather plugged it into his terminal. After a few minutes of typing he then stopped to make sure what he did was correct and pressed what looked like a save button and the file went away.

"So whats your name?" Ratchet asked.

"I dont have a name. Whats a name?" she asked innocently

"Well its a way to tell one bot or person from another. Lie my name is Ratchet. And that bot over there is named 'Topgun'."

Said bot waved his hand as his repair subroutines where almost done.

"Oh." she said understandingly. "Will big brother be ok?"

Ratchet nodded.

"He's alright. He's just a little bit complacated."

"So the protoform has gained a sibling like bond to the human 343GS116. But to what extent?" he thought.

"Complacated? How?" She asked.

"Hes just emotionally stressed. Though I think all he needs is just a caring person to look after him." he said.

The protoform nodded and sat down hugging her knees into her chest.

"I think I'll sleep for now." she said.

"Go right ahead. You need rest after what you did a while ago."

She nodded and went to sleep. Her snoring actually made Ratchet remind him of someone who he knew. He looked away not wanting to make that painful memory come back.

" _Ratchet, Topgun, are the two of you there._ " a voice said on there private coms.

"Yes Optimus what is it?"

" _You and Topgun are requested for a plan of action for what to do next with our guests."_

Ratchet sighed to himself.

"Yes Optimus. We'll be there."

When coms cut Ratchet and Topgun looked at eachother and nodded. Though with a bit of effort the Gundam frame got off his medical bed. Ratchet stayed behind him to make sure he didn't strain himself.

After going through various bulckheads (Bulckheads=Hallways) and Decks (Decks=Floors). They made it to the bridge. Topgun limped to a rather bulky green Autobot with a rather large chin. Ratchet stood next to a yellow Autobot woth black stripes. Three more Autobots stood in between them. One being a red one with bull like horns on his head. Another one was blue and white woth a red V like visor and a mouth. His arm had a canon attached to it in placement of a hand.

The last one however had a thinner less bulkier frame then the others. She had two metal like objects on the sides of her helm. But also blue cold uncaring eyes. She would rather be doing anything else other then being in the bridge. Optimus looked to his fellow Autobots and nodded to himself that he had all of his crew.

"Everyone thank you for your time this will be brief." he started.

"Does this have something to do with thise two in the med bay?" the female autobot asked.

"That is correct Arcee." Optimus replied.

"Why would we have to care about a stray? He came onto our ship after we crashed. Sounds more like a spy if anything else." Arcee said coldy.

"Arcee hes been through enough as it is for the young one. Dont assume just because he was on our ship that he was doing it to steal. If he did then why didn't he try to kill me after healing his wounds?" Ratchet countered.

"He could have been playing you Ratch." Arcee quipped.

"Though what does concern me is that you built "it" a device that lets him be seen. With our tech. So why did you do it?" Acree asked still not trusting Ratchet.

"I did it because the poor thing had wounds that spanned Cycles that was roughly healed over that caused scaring or have been damaging to his health."

"Enough!" the Autobot woth the red V visor said. "Arcee you understand that as Medical and First Aid for bots is that we dont leave wounded friendly or enemy on the feild to die."

"Just saying."

"Enough Arcee. Spare the medic bots a break! The 'human' helped out Topgun in his time of need!" The Green bulky Autobot said rolling his eyes.

Arcee sighed as Topgun spoke.

"Hes alone Arcee and with what medical reports I saw Ratchet has sent to Optimus are very alarming. Like this human was being hunted his entire life which is why his answers seemed so jaded." Topgun said.

Acree then looked away not to care at all.

"Ratchet your medical input on the youngling." Optimus stated.

Ratchet took out a data pad and placed it on a table. Halograms of the human appeared as Ratchet explained the areas that where found on the fleshy.

"The boy suffered third degree burns on his hands and chest which also has several scars indicating slash wounds that where deep and happened very early in the young humans life. Which reluctantly healed over."

The Halogram then highlighted the humans abdomen but highlighted more but thinner wounds all over the place.

"More scars and burns on the younglings abdominal area. Mainly that can contribute to that of actual stabbing wounds that healed over naturally. Meaning hes blead almost to death on more then a often occasion. Burn wounds are fresh like that of the burns on his hands and legs. Well get to the Burns next."

Then lastly the legs and arms where highlighted.

"Lastly his arms and legs. A portion of his right leg has remnants of third degree burns around the calf. His arms and hands have also suffered second degree burns. But his palms are a different story. His palma to have third degree burns. While these injuries are remnants. They just lazily healed over and looked like they burst open once or twice. How hes still alive is beyond my limited knowledge on carbon based lifeforms. He should be dead on all accounts. But he just clearly powered through the pain he was in."

The yellow and black colored Autobot whinced at all the injuries. He subconsciously put his fingers near his vocal cords. He shivered when he felt a bit if ghost pain run up and down his neck.

"Does he have a name?" The white and blue Autobot asked with the red V visor.

"No Redalert he dies not he just goes by his serial number he was given when he was born."

" _Beep boop peeep wheep."_

"If he did he would not share it, was to young to remember, or was used to being called names of unlikely unkindness and only did nothing Bumblebee." Ratchet replied to the yellow and black Autobot.

"* _whine*_ "

"So what are we going to do with him? Clearly he has his own kind and he has to have different conditions and nutrition to keep himself alive. If that still able to move." Redalert stated. "Would it be wose to have him stay with us and have him involved in our war against the Decepticons? If we promise him that we'd keep him safe then we'd only be lying to him because if Bombshell got on board then theres no telling who else followed us here."

"That is a very good observation Redalert. But if its his choice then so be it." Bulckhead said.

"Do you all agree to let him stay if he chooses to?" Optimus asked.

"That would be the best course of action right now." Ratchet stated.

"Whatever." Acree said looking away.

"Alright then. The boy can stay if he wishes to." Optimus said.

 **Schnee mansion** **Weiss's Room** Weiss woke up to a terrible nightmare. She knew her father was only using her thanks to Winter. But sadly her little brother was thrown into the mix and he is loyal to no one but father. Said brainwashing aside she often wondered why her father naver gave her praise for doing anything right. There was just this over whelming feeling of dread that she felt when she confronted by him. Then again he confiscated that thing she found in the ice caps. What it was she was unsure of it. But knew that he loved to play favorites with Whitly. Whatever her father jas done he was nothing more then a cruel individual.


	3. What have I become

_"I wish to bring about a time where my children would not be judged by whatever Animal part they have. But by the contents of there character."_ \- Chinchala the Jackal faunus.

 **Village of Harvest**

 **Six years ago**

A boy sat alone in a exposed ally way. A mask covered his face. His hands covering a wound on his arm. Looking to hsi right a body lay on the ground face down. Bullet holes ever so present on the corpse. Forcing his aura to his wound. He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming in pain as he half hazardly tried to force a bullet out of the wound.

 _ping_

The sound of metal colliding with the ground was heard. His cursed semblance up again. His aura started to heal the wound. But not without a bit of help from the first aid kit the person that tried to kill him had. With his wound finally closed up with no possibility of infection. He laid back against the filthy brick wall of the ally.

"*sigh* whats that the fifteenth attempt this year?" he said to himself. "hump. The first one was stronger."

Feeling his eyes get droopy. He was about to sleep when he forced himself awake. Looking at his arm he saw a glow of the wound. Aura. His only companion. But at a terrible side effects of being invisible. Not a bad trade off. When no one important except assassins are looking him anyway. What did his parents ,if he had any to begin with, do that caused him to be targeted.

It was just not fair! How can his parents if he had any leave him in a orphanage in a village in the middle of no where! What would cause any parent for that matter to abandon there child! He just had so many questions and only one answer. No one cared. Sure one kid alone on the streets is acceptable. Oh but a Faunus abandoned lets take care of him or her! He just didn't care anymore. Getting kick out of the orphanage because the city of Vale told them that they had to specifically let Him go otherwise they lose funding for the things needed there.

"Just...why?" he kept asking.

Not sure of himself he wanted to know the answer.

"Hello is anyone down there?" a feminine voice called out.

"Oh no! She sees the body!" he thought to himself.

Foot steps clattered towards him. A weapon transforming was also heard. He readily picked up his new pistols Looking over the side of a dumpster.

"Hay you alright!" The feminine voice called out to the body on the ground.

The foot steps came louder and faster. Then a pregnant pause swept the only two living people there. Then a gasp.

"Hang on im gonna..."

The women turned the body over and knew instantly that the person on the ground was dead. But something was missing from its weapon holsters.

"Wait wheres his weapons?" the women thought a loud.

The boy then fell back behind the dumpster. His breathing increased. His hand started to shake. He then poked a eye out from behind the dumpster to see the women was gone. He grunted as he came back to his original spot. Now scared. He couldn't see the women anymore. He them looked around again with his eyes

However he couldn't help but feel like something was watching him. He then loojed up over the Dumpster. And on top of the lids was a the women. She sported a white cloak black blouse. Black skirt with red trims. Black leggings and black combat boots adurn the womens feet.

"I believe you know what happened here?" the women stated more then questioned.

He panicked. In suprise he fired at the women who just jumped and landed behind the dumpster with precision. He then estimated where shed be and fired through the dumpster. The women was fast because she sidestepped and dodged where the bullets came out of. He to then barrel rolled backwards but only hit the end of the ally. Dazed a bit he looked up and saw the women about to strike. Lifting his arms up. Pain rattled through his left arm.

But instead of getting a blow from the women's weapon. There was nothing. Openings his eyes. He saw how close she was to striking him with her duel blades (think of the blades Kratos uses in GOW 1 and 2 in the beginning) where to his arms.

"A boy?" she thought in confusion.

Taking the opportunity he then quickly sweeped her legs and jumped over her and ran out of the ally way. The women was left in confuson at him. Recovering from said confusion she got up and ran after him oit of the ally. But when she got to the street. He was already long gone.

"Damnit!" The women cursed.

 **Time:Present**

 **Country: Vale**

 **Area: Forever Fall Forest**

 **The next day**

343GS116 woke up from his strange dream. Well it was more of a memory of how he meet her. He felt better then he usually did. But then he saw a very small item stuck into his arm. Green liquid slowly dripping onto a tube feeding it into his body. As a matter in fact he felt stronger the he had ever been in years. Then after his hearing came back to him he looked to his right and saw the medical officer he talked to the night before.

"Hay whats this green stuff?"

"Its Synthetic Energon. An alternative to regular Energon but apparently after some tests with the SynthEn with a small sample of your blood. It looked healthier then sickly. So I gave you a very low dose to let it drip slowly to help your body recover from whatever has been causing your body illness."

"Thanks. Where are we by the way?" he asked.

"Where in the forests of 'Forever Falls' in Vale. Where tracking a very important signal to a object thats if the utmost importance." Ratchet replied.

"why?" he asked.

 **Earlier**

Arcee and Bumblebee where looking about the nav computer. Searching for any significant signature they could find. But then a coded ring popped up on there radar. It was a signal. A mincon signal and it was moving. Fast!

"Optimus! We got one!"

 **Back to the medical bay**

"Well sounds like you guys are following a train." 343 said.

"Big brother whats a train?" The protoform asked lazily as she got up.

"its a vehicle that is set on metal rails and goes to different places. So you say something you need is on that thing?"

"We believe so. The team will handle it. Id suggest you stay and rest." Ratchet replied.

"Look you want the object or not? People will start questioning things if they see thirty to forty foot robots on a train thats not related to Atlas manifests." 343 said.

"Look your still."

"Im fine! But im your best option of getting im and out of that moving buck of bolts. No lne will suspect you guys if I "taticaly repurposed" what you guys need and they have."

A pause in Ratchets thoughts was stopped when Optimus stepped in.

"Are you sure you can do it?" the leader asked.

"Yes. Its the least I can do for what you guys have done for me." 343 said.

Optimus sighs and turns to Ratchet.

"Ratchet get him his weapons. He will ned to be prepared for anything."

"But Optimus!?"

"Thats a order."

Ratchet begrudgingly sighs in defeat amd walks out of the room to get the boys weapons.

"From what our scans picked up I hope you know what your doing." Optimus said.

"Brother please let me go with you!" the protoform said.

"No. Your important to them. And dont call me that. Your not my sister at all under no circumstances." 343 replied.

Ratchet returned with his stuff and handed it to him. Getting on Optimu's hand. They traveled to the Cargo area where the small entrance that waa made a few days aago still stood. Letting him down the boy ran over to the hole. Looking down he saw that the train was loaded with items from Atlas. No doubt it was heading to Vale to resupply the city with there androids and dust.

"See you guys ground side!" he said as he free falls dowm to the train.

" _Optimus we have a problem!_ " Arcee spole on the radio.

"Go ahead Arcee."

" _Three organic life forms are heading to that train. As well as several air craft!"_

"Keep your eyes on the air craft. Ill contact the boy and let him know he has company."

 **Hours before train entered the forests**

A young girl about twelve years old wearing a black tight jacket. White shorts, and black purple leggings with boots. Walked along side another girl woth a pony tail and wore grey and black shorts and sleeveless top. Both entered a tent in a campsite near the train tracks. Before them was a well dressed teen who looks fourteen with a black blouse. Red undershirt and tie with red details of a rose. He also had bull horns on his head.

Turning around his face was covered by his white grim mask. His hia face calm and collected to match his current state of mind. In one hand he held what looked like a standard shot gun with a detachable magmagazine. But what eas off was that the Butstock of the weapon was just a rectangular object.

"Illa, Blake, We haven't much time before the train arrives. Lets get moving." his deep rough voice spoke as he walled to them.

"Adam. Whats so important on that train?" Illa asked.

"Come I'll explain on the way."

They start running to the spot where they could easily jump onto the coming train from Atlas. Though they where early so he decided to breif the two younger preteens.

"The train is carrying SDC board member Joseph Stalin. Known for siding with Jauqe Schnee to sending Faunus into unstable dust mines for more profit. We eliminate him and steal the cargo. Theres also something new added to the manifest that Illa got from hacking the server before she was locked out."

Taking out his scroll he showed the two girls the manifest. The usual supply of Dust and other standard weapons sold on the market. But also the profile of Joseph Stalin. Then last but not least. Some odd thing locked in a cage. Guarded by AK-200s. It was another Droid. But what shocked the two girls was that it had a face and yellow eyes.

"What is that?" Illa asked

"I dont know but from the looks of it it wants out. So we'll steal it to." Adam said with a sick smile.

Blake noticed it but didn't bring it up. Focusing more on the robot in the cage rather then Adam. Her ears twitched after also smelling the fumes of burning dust. Looking up away from Adam. She saw a Black object coming closer.

"Blake is that it?" Illa asked.

"Yeah its the train." Blake said.

"Then what are we waiting for ladys? Lets get this job done."

They started running down the mountain they where on. Red leafs kicked up into the air leaving a trail. The train went past them faster than expected. The three jumped off the ledge to get on the cars. But there momentum was over compensated. Causing them to roll back to the Cars in the back. All three pulled out a sword and stabbed the roof of them. Sliding to a stop The three ran forward several cars and stopped when they saw a entrance to one of them.

Pulling the roof escape entrance up. Illa climbed in first. Blake followed as well as Adam. When they dropped however. They saw red lazer lines on the bottom of the cars.

"Looks like we got company." Adam said sarcastically.

"Just remember to watch your back." Blake said as she was teasing him.

 **Several cars ahead**

343 had just got into the car ahead of the SDC private cart. Before he could even take out one of his weapons he heard his masks radio kick in.

 _"This is Optimus to 343 do you read me?"_

"Copy that Optimus. What is it?"

" _You have three tangos behind you who have also got into the train._ "

"Copy that I'll keep my eye out."

He then cut radio transmission and started to go through the train cars in search of the signal there chasing. Thankfully his scroll was fixed by Ratchet when he was asleep. Looking to and from his scroll he was getting close to the signal.

" **Identify yourself intruder or be destroyed.** "

343 looked up as he saw several dozen AK-200s.

"Security Clearance number James, Oscar, Hotel, November-117."

" **Security Clearance authorized.** " The lead AK 200 said as its blood red visor turned blue.

"There are three Intruders with Whitefang affiliations in several cars back. Deal with them would you."

" **Yes, Master.** " The Lead AK spoke as it and its robotic brothers went into a sprint to do as they where ordered.

"Hum. Suprised that Ironwood hasn't scrapped my security clearance yet."

He thought to himself as he continued to follow the signal. He ran from cart to cart as the signal got stronger. Then he came to the second to last train car. The signal got so boosted it was messing with his Scroll. Putting it away he took out one of his pistols and kicked to door open. Walking inside he saw two AK units about to point there Machine Gun arms at him when a horizontal slash sliced them in two.

What was behind them was a very short slightly different and pugy version of Topgun. But its armor and color scheme was so different. It looked like those machines on the Autobots from his dream he had. It was Red, White, and Blue. Some sort of V like crest on its helm unlike Topguns horn. Yellow eyes and a odd face mask covered its front.

"Optimus. I found the objective." 343 said as he walked to it.

" _Copy that. Topgun is on his way for Evac._ " Optimus replied.

"Copy that Optimus. 343 out."

The little pudgy machine looked at him in confusion. But then it saw that an Autobot was flying to them via its HUD. It then looked back at the fleshy.

"Are you with the Autobots?" it asked in a synthetic voice.

"Yes I am. Now lets get on top of the Train some unsavory people will be here soon."

The machine nodded as it followed 343 to the next Car.

 **Several Cars Back**

The three whitefang members slaughtered the robots with ease. There movements sharp and precise. Not wasting there momentum and even used said momentum to block several attacks back to them. Illa using her whip sword to slash through several robots ata time. Blake using her katana and cleaver scabbard to take our multiple robots at a time. Her Ribbon attached to her katana flew into the air along with her blade. Transforming it into its flexible syth she used the rounds in her hand gun she attached to it for more speed and stopping power into the AK-200s.

And Adam. He was a monster. Whloe the gitls took on the robots any human personal on the train he stabed or sliced in half personally. Even with the three of them there was just so many machines. But eventually the battle started to turn to there favor as Blake finished off the last machine and he stabbed the last human security guard. Blake and Illa looked at him with narrowed eyes. The bodys Adam left where just sliced up corpses. He straight face looked at Blake.

She was angry and he knew it. He knew that he didn't like the fact that they killed SDC executives rather then hold them for ransom. Adam didn't care about what she thought was right in all honesty. But he had to admire her spirit. He looked away from hee as they walked into the next car. But Blake stopped them.

"Adam. Why did you kill them?" Blake asked.

Her stone cold glare from her eyes made him falter. For some reason he could kist stay silent to that face. Was it a slowly moving love? Or was it just his hormones acting up. But whatever the case is he just sighed.

"It was self defense. They attacked me and I attacked back. Isnt that what happens?" he said in return.

He then turned to keep walking. Illa narrowed her eyes at him. Blake sighed as well to Adams answer. Illa wanted to comfert her but now was not the time. They could talk it out later. Right now the capture of the SDC employee was there top priority. Adam moved to the side of the door to the personal car. Illa and Blake moved to the other.

Shouting and footsteps littered the other side of the door. Adam nodded to Illa and she noddes in return. She then stepped infront of the door and took out a shape charge and placed it at the hinges on the door. Pulling back to the other side of the door. The dust plastic explosive detonated causing said door to cave in on itself. A unfortunate android was crushed by said door as the three whitefang members rushed inside. The Human guards looked at the three Intruders with shock.

These are just kids. But that didn't stop the "kids" from impaling there blades into them. Adam being the one who was starting to love slashing through the humans. Blake looked at her two companions with questionable looks as she only knocked out her opponents. Blood and metal pieces splattered all over the cabin. The guards to hesitant to shoot the kids and teen. But sadly it was there ultimate down fall. And the SDC board member looked on defenseless and horrorified. His hand shook with his pistol his shaking caught the attention of said three Intruders as Blake delt another knock out blow to the last Guard.

He held his pistol up. Finger on the trigger ready to defend himself. But he wasn't fast enough to pull it. A crimson blade went through his abdomen and the teen in black with a shotgun scabbard. He smiled at him. With more pure enjoyment. He tried to put his pistol into Adams side but Illa used her whip sword to knock it out of his hands. Adam kept stepping forward burying his blade deeper and deeper into the man.

"Please stop!" he cried out. but was meet woth the cold gaze of a mask.

"No." Adam said in reply.

He then pulled his sword out of the man as he slowly fell to the floor. Dead as a brick. His eyes twisted with horror. Blaje saw them. Illa turned away not wanting to look at them. Adam then put his sword away and opened the next car door.

"Come. We have the secondary target remember." he said as he stepped in.

Illa followed up with him but Blake stayed. She saw all of it. The bodys. The blood. She hated that stench. The plan was to take the SDC member for ransom. Not out right kill him. She shook here head to clear her mind of it all.

"No this is for my kind. They where an obstacle." she chanted to herself.

Even though she knew it was a lie. She to then stepped in. They ran from car to car. Leaving behind a trail of knocked out or bloody bodys and Machines. Then they got to the train car that had that weird machine from a security video. Kicking down the door. They entered the empty car. It was devoid of anything but two AK units that where sliced in half. The metal still hot where something melted through the androids armor. They then heard a metal clacking noise. They looked to the roof to see what looked like a boot go through the top emergency exit.

"Damnit we missed it!" Illa said.

"No, come on!" Blake stated.

But before she could take a step Adam put a arm infront of her. She was confused at this action. But then came to realize that something else was in there. Something dangerous. More so then the androids and security personal.

"Blake, Illa, Get back NOW!" Adam said as he slowly started to move back.

The two didn't hesitate to move backwards with there peer. Then a thud came from the top of the car. And unfortunately thats what caused a large spider legged mech to turn on. Coming out of its spot on the car. Its body turned to the three Whitefang members. Its red glow fuming in hostility.

" **Intruders detected. Lethal force authorized.** " its deep robotic voice said.

"Well looks like this is not gonna go well." Adam stated.

"Does it ever?" Illa quipped.

 **Train Car Roof**

The puggy machine and 343 ran across the top of the train. Hoping that Topgun would get there because they where running out of roof to sprint on.

"Was it wise to awaken that thing?" The red, white, and blue machine asked.

"There Whitefang. Terrorists. They dont care who they kill to have there way. I doubt any of them still have there humanity left once they start killing innocent people." 343 replied.

The machine looked down as if feeling sad for the whitefang.

"Dont they deserve a second chance?" the machine asked.

This caused 343 to stop in his tracks as explosions and bullets rattled the cars behind them.

"If they dont surrender peacefully. They deserve no mercy from me." He said coldly.

That They where about to sprint again when a fighter like jet came into view. It was going into a nose dive.

"Topgun!" He said into his radio waving his hand.

But the jet didn't respond. Come to think of it. He had not seen what type of aircraft that the autobots use. And that jet seemed far to menacing then what he's known the Autobots to be like. But then the machines eyes widened with fear.

"Get down!" it said as it hit the roof as if trying to take cover from a bomb.

343 did the same as he dolphin dived onto the roof as plasma bolts erupted from the jet in a strifing run. It then pulled up before it could crash into the moving train. 343 looked up and saw a purple symbol on its wings. He then thought he heard a evil crackling laugh.

"Lord Megatron. I have confirmation that the SD Gundam is indeed on the planet!" the jet said aloud to someone.

" _Affirmative Starscream! Capture it! If one SD Gundam is here then that means the Minicons and the rest of them are on the planet as well!"_ a voice spoke on the jets radio

"Affirmative Lord Megatron! Starscream out!" the jet replied.

Down on the ground the SD Gundam and 343 got up. Looking at the jet.

"What the hell is that!?" 343 asked.

"Starscream." The machine replied.

They both took out what resembled as rifles and fired at the jet. But it evaded there shots.

"Peceptic Fools! Your no match for me!" the jet roared.

An Explosion rocked the cars. 343 and the SD Gundam looked back to see the three Whitefang members fighting a giant mech. The mech saw Starscream and fired at him. Unfortunately for Starscream he took a direct hit as he came in for a bombing run and crashed.

"Gah!"

343 and the SD Gundam then looked on at the battle. Then a ship came to over the moving train. The back of the Ship opened up and there was the Protoform with her own Rifle.

"Come on!" She yelled.

The SD Gundam got on first. The Mech tried to get rid of the Faunus Intruders one last time by firing at them with a powerful beam. But unfortunately it would be its undoing. Adam took part of his sword out to absorb the blast. He glowed red all over. He then sheathed his sword. And with one sword stroke he slisliced the mech in half. The three Faunus then turned to the ship that was about to leave. But a gun shot was heard.

And Illas weapon was smoking. And the target was hit on the mark. The Protoforms eyes widened in shock as a burning hole appeared in 343's left lung. He was about to fall backwards had the Protoform take his arm and pulled him him. The ramp closed and the Protoform went to work to try and save 343. The SD Gundam looked on in confusion at her.

But on the train the Whitefang members looked on. Blake looked at her two companions. She looked at Illa. And the smile the camilion faunus had on her face was...joy. As if she took pleasure that the Human she had just shot might die.

"This is for the Faunus...Isn't it?" Blake thought before the Train was stopped by fellow whitefang members.

They took the cargo. All the dust, the weapons, the unused robots. And most importantly a data drive that had some scans of the SD Gundam that was taken for a Cale branch research facility for the SDC. The SDC doesn't know what they had wrought upon themselves. And the world of Remnant. And another day of hatred for the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. Another day of abuse for a young girl who didn't deserve it.


End file.
